Carry me
by doc boy
Summary: While travelling Victory Road, Misty becomes very ill and Ash needs to get her some help before it's too late. Will he succeed?


Carry me

I do not own Pokémon

It was a usual summer day. Ash and in his friends were traveling the Kanto region and were on their way to the Pokémon league. Ash led the way, eager to get there and start battling. Misty and Brock followed suite, struggling to catch up with him.

"Hey Ash, can you please slow down? I can't keep up with you walking so fast!" complained Misty.

Ash turned around to face her.

"Come on Misty, I want to get there before everyone else does!"

"But Ash, there's three weeks till the league starts!" retorted Misty.

"Yeah but it takes two weeks to get there. I don't want to be late!"

Misty groaned and sighed. Ash could be so impossible sometimes.

"That night, they camped on the grass on the side of the road. Ash was so excited he couldn't sleep. He was fidgeting around in his sleeping bag and making quite a bit of noise. After a while, Misty woke up.

"Ash would you please stop moving around? I'm trying to sleep here."

"Sorry Misty I'm just too excited to sleep."

"Well can you at least stop moving around?"

"I'll try Mist."

"Good. You do that."

Soon Misty was silent again. Ash could hear her snore softly. He smiled softly at the sweet sound. It was like music to him. He thought back at the times they shared and how dear of a friend she was. Before Ash could question why he was thinking these thoughts, he could feel his old friend sleep, take him on a trip until morning…

The next day, after remembering his thoughts from last night, Ash decided to slow down a bit for Misty, seeing as they were making good progress and he wanted to give her a break after remembering how much he appreciated her. Apparently his gesture was not left unnoticed. Misty walked up to him.

"Hey Ash?" she said.

"Hmm?" he turned to look at her.

"Thanks for slowing down for me."

He smiled at her.

"Sure." He said and they walked on with their faces forward in a peaceful silence.

Things went on like that for the next two days. But on their seventh night, things took an unexpected turn. While laying in their sleeping bags sound asleep, a small round figure emerged from the bushes. It paddled about and saw the sleeping trio on the grass. It passed by them and looked at them curiously. When Misty turned over she almost smacked the little creature with her arm. Angry, the small Pokémon inflated itself and bit Misty's arm. Feeling the pain in her sleep, Misty, felt compelled to get up and scream in pain but felt physically and mentally unable to, as she slowly fell onto a bottomless pit of drowsiness, darkness and void, unable to escape or cry for help…

Ash, opened his eyes and yawned loudly as he stretched his arms.

"Man did I sleep…." He said and sat up. He saw his friend Brock cooking some breakfast.

"Morning Ash."

"Morning Brock. Where's Misty?"

"She's still asleep."

Ash nodded and thought for a moment.

 _"It's not like Misty to oversleep… I hope she's not getting sick…"_ before he could ponder it any further, Ash's thoughts were cut off by Brock's voice.

"Breakfast is ready. Can you wake up Misty for me Ash?"

"No problem." Said the boy and got up. He paced towards the sleeping girl and crouched beside her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and moved it slightly.

"Misty, breakfast is ready."

She didn't respond.

"Come on Misty it's time to wake up." He said and shook her a little harder. Seeing she didn't even respond with a faint groan, Ash was getting concerned.

"Misty? Are you okay?" he asked and flipped her onto her back. Startled, he recoiled back.

"What's wrong Ash?"

Ash gulped and looked closer at his friend, fear flooding his chest. He gulped.

"Brock, I think Misty is sick."

"She is?" he asked and walked towards them. They looked at the frail girl beside them. She was pale as a sheet and her face was expressionless. Misty usually seemed peaceful and content when she was asleep, but now there was nothing. Ash gulped as he looked at her, laying there on the ground unmoving and unresponsive.

"Do you think she's?..." Ash couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"No, she's not dead. She's still breathing."

Ash sighed for relief.

"Thank goodness." Just to be sure, he decided to take her palm in his hand and check her pulse. He found one but it was faint. Then he noticed something.

"What's that mark on her forearm?" he asked and they examined it closely.

"Looks like bite marks." Said Brock.

"From what?"

"Looks like a Jigglypuff. I've seen those marks before. It explains why Misty is stuck being asleep."

"What do you mean?" asked Ash getting worried again.

"Jigglypuff bites are more dangerous than its song. When bitten by one, the victim falls into a coma. If not treated within five days, the person will die…"

Ash paled. He looked at his sick friend and fear grabbed his heart. She can't die. There were so many thing he didn't tell her. He never told her how much he appreciated her. How much he cared about her and how much he valued her friendship. He never told her….

Ash shook his head, knowing now was not the time for these thoughts. He looked at Brock.

"We need to get her to a hospital. Is there one near the league?"

"No Ash. The nearest one is in Viridian city."

Ash gasped.

"Viridian City?! But it could take five or six days to get there. Maybe even a week. We'll never make it in time!"

"I know Ash but we don't have a choice. The indigo Plato is too far from here. We have to try."

Ash nodded firmly. He quickly picked up his stuff and got ready to leave. Before they did, he rummaged through Misty's backpack looking for something. Looking rather confused by his actions, Brock was about to protest but smiled warmly when he saw Ash take out Misty's jacket and wrap it around her shoulders and picked her up bridal style. Pikachu looked at her with concern from his shoulder.

"Pika…"

Once he was ready Ash faced his friend.

"Let's go Brock." He said and they headed back towards Viridian City…

The long walk was a silent one. Ash was worried that his friend is gonna die if he doesn't get her help in time. Soon after heading back, he decided that they will walk during the night as well to save time. Brock agreed without hesitation. Luckily for Ash, Misty was rather light and wasn't too heavy to carry. Brock offered several times to help him carry her but Ash insisted on doing it alone. Soon the sun began to set and they haven't stopped for any breaks aside for bathroom and water breaks. They continued to walk into the night. While walking on the dark empty road with Misty asleep in his hands, Brock realized something.

 _"He really cares about her. He's willing to risk giving up this year's league just to save her. He really is a good friend to her. If only she would see how much he appreciated her and would stop teasing him…"_ Brock smiled.

 _"Looks like he finally caught on though…"_ he thought to himself.

By the morning of the second day, Ash was completely parched. He had to drink. They stopped by a river and he drank several liters of water and took a brief bathroom break. Then it was time to keep going…

Meanwhile, Misty could feel herself float in the dark empty void. She could feel her body was moving but didn't know how it was possible if she was asleep. Maybe it was a dream. She thought. Then she could feel herself tremble a bit as she walked.

"This is weird…" she thought. Suddenly a small drop fell on her face from above her in the endless void. Then another. Then she heard soft sobbing, being suffocated by the one who voiced them. The trembling increased.

"Please Misty… don't die on me… I have so much to tell you… I can't bare the thought of loosing you… please hang in there. I promise you you're gonna be just fine as soon as we get you some help…"

Misty felt moved by how much he cared. She teared up a bit in her eyes. Ash really was a good friend to her. Why did she always have to be so mean to him? Despite how she felt about him? That's not right… she thought as she continued to float in the empty void which had the slightest bit of light and hope illuminating it after these thoughts…

Day three has come and gone. It was one o'clock in the beginning of the fourth day and Ash and Brock were still at it. Brock was starved and exhausted. They had been walking none stop for almost four days. Aside form his own misery, Brock was at awe at Ash's willpower. Having such a big appetite, he was impressed that Ash had gone on for so long without food and yet didn't say a word about it and still had the strength to carry Misty.

 _"He really does care about her a lot…"_ he thought.

Soon dawn broke and the sun was up. They were just climbing up a hill at the bottom of it. At the other side of it was Viridian City. They should be there by noon.

Ash was exhausted. He never felt more tired and hungry in his life. He kept reminding himself, that saving Misty came first at all costs. Still, the intense effort took its toll on him. His legs were sore and cramped, his clothes were wrinkled, his face was aghast and he had circles under his eyes which were darker than night itself. Still he had to keep going. He was almost there. By the time they reached the top of the hill, it was twelve o'clock. They stopped briefly to catch their breath and look at the view. Down below was Viridian City, where Misty could receive some help. He just hoped they weren't too late. Ash gathered himself up and started marching down the hill.

"Hang in there Misty… we're almost there… you're gonna be just fine…" he said as they walked down the grassy hill. Soon the sun was beginning to set. By the time they reached the foot of the hill, they saw there were a few kilometers left between them and the city they didn't see before. Ash sighed tiredly but pressed on. Now that they were by a flat slope, he started to run. With the little energy he had left, Brock followed suite. By the time, they reached the city it was sundown. They stopped at the entrance to the city to catch their breath.

"Where… is… the… hospital… in this… town?" asked Ash croaking and gasping for air.

"It's a few blocks away. You see that big H over there?" asked Brock and pointed. He nodded.

"Right. Let's go." He said, reinforced with new energies knowing they were almost there, they started running again.

By the time they reached the emergency room doors, it was nightfall. In whatever strength they had left, they wobbled on the verge of fainting into the emergency room. A doctor caught glimpse of the two teenagers and gasped. They looked like they just escaped the desert after travelling in it for days without rest or water.

"Good God! What happened to you three?" he asked and rushed towards them. The two boys were too busy catching their breathes, they couldn't breath at first. While they were catching their breath, the doctor had Misty put on a stretcher and waited for them to tell him what happened so he could treat her properly.

"Victory road…" began Ash croaking for air.

"Jigglypuff bite…" he continued.

The doctor expression turned concerned.

"How long since she was bitten?"

"Four days… almost five. Happened while we were asleep… we walked nonstop ever since."

"You walked for four days without eating or sleeping? Are you mad?" scolded the doctor.

"I had to… five days before…" suddenly Ash felt like a computer that was left on for too long till its batteries died. He sounded off silently and collapsed on the floor. Brock soon followed. The doctor placed the two boys on stretchers and called for help while he rushed Misty into treatment…

The night went on with little to no awareness for the three kids. Ash and Brock were placed in the recovery room after a short while. After a brief examination it turned out they were suffering from acute exhaustion and dehydration. Now they lay in the recovery room with several infusion bags attached to each of them so they could get as much fluid as possible as well nourishment while they rested. As for Misty, she received an antidote for her injury but due to the fact that it was almost too late, it would be four days before she woke up. Surprisingly, Ash and Brock took a few days to wake up too. Their bodies have been pushed beyond their limit. In the end, Ash and Brock were asleep for four days too. After receiving her antidote, Misty's bed was placed beside Ash's, seeing he was the one who carried for four days, they assumed he would want to be near her.

In the afternoon of their fourth day in the hospital. Ash moaned slightly and opened his eyes. He felt like he just woke up from a coma. Then again, maybe he kinda did… he was blinded by the bright sunlight he'd been deprived of for so long… a nurse walked by him and smiled.

"Rise and shine." She said and handed him some water and biscuits. He smiled warmly at her and thanked her for the food. He scarfed down the biscuits and doused his throat with the water, only to get a stomachache from eating so fast. Despite being fed through a tube, it wasn't enough to compensate for four days worth of starvation and Ash's killer appetite. Then he looked to his left, there he saw Misty lying in bed sound asleep. He sighed with relief, knowing she was alive when he saw her chest raise and fall slowly, glad that his painful quest to save her life was a success. He moved his feet to the side of the bed and tried to stand up. He was very week. He grabbed hold of the wall and took a look at her while she slept. She was back to her peaceful self. He sighed with relief. He took hold of her hand and rubbed it gently.

"I'm so glad you're okay Misty. I was so scared for you…" he said as his voice cracked as a small tear shed down his cheek. He raised her palm gently and planted a soft kiss on it.

"Come back to me okay? I need you in my life… I'll be here when you wake up…." He said and gently put her hand down and got back into bed. Soon the nurse came over to him with some lunch. He took the opportunity to ask a question he wanted to know the answer to.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Four days dear." Said the nurse.

"Four days?!" exclaimed Ash but the nurse silenced him.

"Please dear, keep it down. You're not the only one who's trying to recover here."

"Sorry ma'am. I just can't believe I lost four days."

"I understand that dear but it seems your body needed it. At least you feel well rested now right?" she smiled at him trying to cheer him up. He smiled back.

"Yeah I guess that's true." He said and took the tray of food from her.

"Eat up sweetie. You need your strength to get better." She said and turned to leave. Before Ash took a bite from his bread he thought of something.

"Umm nurse?"

She turned around.

"Yes?"

"How long has Misty been asleep?"

"Since you brought her here. But I assure you Miss Waterflower is going to be just fine." She smiled at him and he nodded to himself. The nurse gazed at him for a moment then walked towards him and sat down by his beside.

"That was a very admirable thing, what you did for her. Not many people can walk for four days straight without eating or sleeping. She must mean a lot to you…"

Ash blushed and smiled nervously.

"Just tell her how you feel Ash. She's lucky to have a friend like you…"

Ash nodded slightly and smiled at her.

"'Thanks nurse." He said and she smiled back.

"Anytime dear. Try not to worry about your friend. She should be waking up soon." She said and walked off. Ash turned to his tray of food and started eating, but tried to do it slowly so he won't get a stomachache again. By the time he was finished, he put his tray aside and heard a soft squeaky voice. It sound so cute yet gentle to him. He turned to the sound of the voice and smiled for joy as he saw Misty yawn in her bed beside him. She looked around, taking in her new surroundings.

"Hi." Said Ash and she looked at him and smiled.

"Hi Ash." She said, happy to be awake and that he was the first person she saw.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I don't know. It feels like I just woke up from a coma."

Ash bit his lip at her.

"What?"

"I hate to say this Misty, but you were in a coma."

She blinked.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Not remembering the voices she heard in the void she was in.

"You were bitten by a Jigglypuff in your sleep eight days ago. When I tried to wake you up the next morning, you were not responding and I saw bite marks on your arm. Brock said, the bite puts people into a coma and if not treated within five days the person dies. So he and I walked for four days straight to get you here in time. We barely made it." He said and looked down sadly, at the thought of almost losing Misty.

She blinked at him in astonishment.

"You went for four days without food or sleep just to save me?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes."

Misty teared up a bit. She launched herself out her bed and launched herself into his own. Shocked at first by the intimate gesture, Ash didn't know how to respond. Then he wrapped his arms around her shoulders in a warm embrace as she sobbed softly.

"You're so kind Ash… I don't deserve having a friend like you with the way I treat you all the time…"

Ash tightened the embrace around her.

"To me you were always a good friend Misty. Regardless of what you say…"

Misty smiled. The tears sparkling in her eyes. She got up slightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Ash. You are the best person I've ever known…" she said happily and gratefully as she smiled at him while Ash stared at her with a goofy grin and a bright blush on his face. Their eyes made contact and their faces drew near but…

"Seriously! You shouldn't be out of bed Miss Waterflower! You need your rest." Came a nurse's voice and rushed her back to bed, leaving the two kids with a slight sower face but still happy nonetheless. It had been four more days till the trio was released. The doctors have instructed them to take it easy and rest for a month. Combining that with the fact that the league would start in two days, it put Ash's competing out of the question. They sat by a café drinking soda and Misty seemed a little sad.

"What's wrong Misty?" asked Ash.

"I just feel bad you missed this year's league because of me Ash. You worked so hard for it and you dreamed of it for so long only to have it snatched away from you at the last minute. It's my fault… I'm sorry for delaying you from fulfilling your dream…" she said sadly and sighed.

Ash reached his hand across the table and gently held her palm in his own.

"Misty, no amount of fame, trophies, or Pokémon Master Titles are worth anything if it means I don't have you to share it with. I couldn't just let you die like that. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I could always try next year. Saving you was more important to me than anything at that time…" he reassured her with a smile and she smiled sweetly at him too and squeezed his hand gently.

After they were done drinking Misty spoke.

"Listen guys, since the doctors want us to take it easy for a while I thought maybe we could go to the spa and relax a bit. I want to repay you two for saving my life so it'll be my treat."

Ash smiled at her.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea…."

The trio spent the day at the spa, getting massages, swimming in the pool and spending time in the hot tub and the sauna. They spent the afternoon sitting on beach chairs watching a beautiful grassy view as the sun set in front of them. Ash and Misty sat beside each other while Pikachu slept peacefully on Ash's lap and Brock was sleeping on a chair nearby. The two kids watched the sun set before them, feeling like they were reborn several times over.

Somehow their hands found their way to each other and they held each other gently. They soon gazed at each other, faces full of blush, amplified by the orange skies of dusk. Finally Misty spoke.

"Ash I want to thank you again for saving my life. You have no idea how much it means to me."

He smiled and squeezed her hand gently.

"I'm your friend Misty. It was the obvious thing to do." He said to her kindly and she nodded rather gloomily.

"I'm just sorry you missed your chance to win the Pokémon league."

"Don't worry about Misty. In fact I'm glad I did." she looked at him in surprise.

"You are? Why?"

"'Because I won something much more meaningful than a Pokémon title could ever be." He confessed.

"What's that?"

He smirked sweetly at her.

"You, Misty. I won you." He said simply as she smiled and brought him into a hug as they still laid in their chairs. She basked in his embrace and inhaled his scent and felt intoxicated by it. Finally she had the courage and the opportunity to tell him what has been carved in heart all year.

"I love you Ash…"

He smiled happily and kissed her cheek slightly as he stroked her hair.

"I love you too…" he said happily, happy they found each other and each other's hearts. After a short while they separated and gazed into each other's eyes. Each lost and inactivated by each others charm and love in their eyes. They moved closer towards each other, their lips slowly moved closer to each other. At last they made contact, and they could feel their hearts and chests inflate as if they were balloons lighter than air, soaring into the sky towards happiness… towards freedom… towards fulfillment…. Towards bliss… endless, endless bliss. They loved each other dearly and they poured as much of that emotion as they could into that one single kiss. After five minutes they had to breathe and therefore broke apart but only by an inch… they peered into each other's eyes and saw the happiness and love in them. They smiled happily for joy and kissed again briefly as Misty rested her head in his chest.

"I really love you Ash…" she said happily as they both smiled. He kissed her hair gently and said.

"I love you too Misty… I love you too…" he said happily as they enjoyed the small cool breeze around them as they fell asleep cuddled into each other's arms under the night sky…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end…

Whew… that was long. Anyway I hope you guys liked it. Since a lot of effort was put into writing this, if you would kindly leave reviews I would greatly appreciate it.

See you next time…

Peace out…


End file.
